Jusqu'au jour de ma mort
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Kostos n'aimera que Lena. A jamais. Jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Mais elle, elle l'oubliera…


**Voici un petit OS sur la merveilleuse saga de « Quatre filles et un jean », sur mon couple favoris : Lena et Kostos ! Ecrit juste après le tome 2 aux yeux de Kostos, c'est vraiment pour passer le temps que j'ai écrit ça, je n'ai pas cherchée à approfondir ni rien, un petit OS juste pour le fun :) J'espère que vous allez aimer ! **

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Ann Brashares. **_

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

Seigneur, comme c'était douloureux ! Jamais je n'aurais cru connaître une telle souffrance. Mon cœur… J'avais toujours à peine conscience de cet organe, simplement rassuré par son boum-boum quotidien. Mais là, il me faisait souffrir à un point que je n'avais qu'une envie, plonger ma main dans mon torse et me l'arracher. Ne plus rien ressentir. Être vide, totalement. Comme cela ferait du bien.

Et dire que je m'étais causée cette douleur tout seul. Ca non plus, je n'en revenais pas. Comme j'avais été stupide. Jamais je n'aurais qu'une simple nuit avec Marianna aurait tant de répercussions… Quand Bapi m'avait appelé pour me dire que Marianna était peut-être enceinte et que je devais revenir assumé les conséquences de mes actes, j'ai prié les dieux pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Que Marianna n'était pas enceinte. Que je pourrais retourner vers elle… Lena.

Mais les dieux m'ont offert cette beauté, je ne pouvais plus rien exiger d'eux. Marianna était bel et bien enceinte. Je ne pouvais plus rester avec Lena. Désormais, j'avais des responsabilités. Tout est allée très vite. La lettre écrite à Lena annonçant que je la quittais. Le mariage. La vie de couple avec Marianna, cette fille si fade en comparaison de Lena. La crise cardiaque de Bapi Kaligaris. L'arrivée de Lena en Grèce.

La revoir a été si douloureux… Mais sa douleur à elle a été la plus dure à supporter. Quand c'est imbécile de pasteur nous avait présentés, Marianna et moi, comme mari et femme à Lena, elle s'était effondrée sur le sol. La goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Le pire, dans toute cette histoire, c'est que je savais très bien que Lena s'en remettrait. J'en avais la certitude. Elle n'était pas destinée à me pleurer le restant de sa vie. Je la voyais déjà, âgée d'une quarantaine d'année, toujours aussi belle malgré les rides qui commençait à venir doucement, mariée à un homme aimait et qui sera fou d'elle, je les voyais ensemble entourés de petits enfants courant dans tout les sens. A cet instant, je ne serais plus qu'un souvenir dans l'esprit de Lena. Un souvenir douloureux, poignant, qui lui donnera les larmes à chaque fois. Son premier amour de jeunesse. Quelque fois, elle pensera à moi, puis elle retournera à sa petite vie bien tranquille.

Mais moi, je penserais toujours à elle. Toujours. Pendant qu'elle sera heureuse avec son mari et ses enfants, Marianna et moi nous vivrons toujours dans cette petite maison de Grèce, dans notre train-train quotidien, sans saveur et sans amour. Notre unique enfant partirait dès ses dix-huit ans, las de cette maison où ses parents n'éprouvait aucun amour l'un pour l'autre. Et je finirais par mourir. Où alors Marianna mourra en première. En tout cas, l'un de nous deux restera seul dans cette petite maison, sans conjoint, sans amour et sans enfants, regrettant tout ce qu'il n'a pas fait dans sa vie.

Cet avenir me semblait si amer et pourtant je savais très bien qu'il en serait ainsi. J'appréciais Marianna et je l'apprécierais toujours, mais jamais je ne l'aimerais d'amour. Et je sais très bien qu'elle ressent la même chose envers moi. Nous serons amis. Au moins, nous nous entendrons. Mais jamais nous ne connaîtrons la passion, le désir intense et l'amour qui vous pousse à la folie. Pas l'un envers l'autre.

Cette partie de moi, elle était réservée à Lena Kaligaris. Lena, qui m'oublierait avec le temps et donnerait son cœur, son âme et son corps à un autre, Lena qui serait heureuse et lumineuse dans sa vie de femme mariée et mère de famille. Oui ? Cette partie de moi sera toujours pour elle, même si elle ne sera plus là pour en profiter. Elle sera ailleurs, dans les bras d'un autre.

Elle m'oubliera. Elle aimera un autre. Elle sera heureuse ailleurs.

Et j'en étais heureux. Car tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Qu'importe l'homme qui l'aimera. Je lui ai causée trop de souffrance en si peu de temps. J'avais pourtant la certitude que sans mon erreur, on aurait été heureux ensemble. Je nous voyais déjà mariée, vivant en Grèce, avec nos enfants autour de nous. Je voyais le ventre arrondi de Lena, parce qu'elle portait mon enfant. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais. Un avenir impossible.

Oui, elle m'oubliera.

Mais moi, je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Je l'aimerais chaque jour de ma misérable vie sans saveur. Chaque jour, je me souviendrais de ces cheveux bruns, si doux, entre mes mains. Chaque jour, je chérirais le souvenir de ses beaux yeux émeraude. Chaque jour, je l'aimerais jusqu'à devenir fou, jusqu'à perdre la raison.

Je l'aimerais jusqu'au jour de ma mort. Ma Lena. Pour toujours.


End file.
